Scattered Soul
by ScatteredSoul
Summary: This takes during the actual Tsubasa Adventure. It is just a different view on a different group. Character Bio's and Synopsis are up. Once i get 5 reviews, Ima going to get the story going. R


--This is a story based of Tsubasa Chronicles. We have made up characters, some with the same name as those in the actual story, but they are different people. The Names of others might be the same, and it might eb the same person. This is our story of Tsubasa Chronicles called Scattered Soul. Please R&R the character bios. How fast our story gets going depends on you. We might just meet Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane on our journey. --

Main Character Bios  
Male

Name: Daisuke Mamoru  
Gender: Male  
Age: 28  
Element: Fire, Light  
Familiar: Phoenix, Suzaku  
Personality: Daisuke has a warming personality. He is kind and caring, with a smile on his face all the time. He cares for all his friends, not just because their younger than him, but he feel's like their big brother. He can be strict at times, but he does it because he loves everyone.  
History: His life was one of the Royals, a high-classmen category, which all citizens were apart of. He has a good paying job and a cute little brother. His little bro always caused mischief. At the age of 18, he lost his little brother to the Shadow Witch. He too, was cursed by her. His curse is that everyday, if he does not give a blood offering, he shall die a painful death. He has been searching for his little brother ever since then, giving a blood offering using a syringe every day.  
Appearance: Daisuke has short brown spiked hair. His eyes are emerald green and he is pale. He has got a muscular build and has a red t-shirt with a crest on his chest. He has black jeans with chains. He had a biker glove on his right hand that has a rune for fire on it. He has high charm and can easily get any girl he wants.

Name: Kurogane Takuya  
Gender: Male  
Age: 18  
Element: Metal, Dark  
Familiar: Feline, Byakko  
Personality: Kurogane is a quiet boy who is protective of his foster-sisters, Sakura and Izumi. He protects them in a stalkerish way. He is very quiet and violent at times. He can be stubborn in his decisions and will not change his mind unless something suppresses him.  
History: As a young child, he grew up in a high-society class, but one day, he was cursed by the Shadow Witch and was dropped off a cliff and left to die. His curse was he had to give up the world of light. But Izumi Takuya found him and brought him home. Ever since then, he has been part of the Takuya family. He lives with Izumi and Sakura Takuya.  
Appearance: He has long black hair, but it is in spikes. He has a pale face and an emo-like appearance. He has black clothing on and a fair build. He has chocolate brown eyes and a medium level charm. He appears to have no emotion on his face, but he can show it when he wants.

Female

Name: Sakura Takuya  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Element: Wood, Wind  
Familiar: Dragon, Seiryuu  
Personality: Sakura is a shy young female. She is mute, and if she wasn't, she still would be very quiet. She is timid and prefers to stay with her friends. She is afraid to be by herself and afraid of the dark. She seems to be like her twin sister, Izumi. She is gentle and bashful at times.  
History: Sakura and her older twin, Izumi, were born by the medicine woman Hikari. When Sakura was born, she had a curse put on her by the Shadow Witch. Her curse was she would be mute, and her throat would bleed everytime she tried to talk. She also would die on her 18th birthday, by the stroke of midnight. The only way to break the curse is for her to say her first word. Although she is mute, she has developed her Telepathy to communicate with others.  
Appearance: Sakura has long brown hair with pink highlights, emerald eyes, and ivory skin. She never wears lip stick. She often wears pink clothes. She has leg and arm warmers. She usually wears a pink tank top and a mini skirt. All her clothes usually have a cherry blossom design on it. She has high charm that matches her kindness.

Name: Izumi Takuya  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Element: Water, Wind  
Familiar: Turtle, Genbu  
Personality: Izumi has a sweet personality like her twin sister Sakura. She is nice and kind, and would heal like crazy if she could. She is gentle and shy and often blushes. She takes care of everyone as if they are her little babies, although most of them are older than her.  
History: Izumi and her twin sister Sakura were born from the famous medicine woman Hikari. One day, Izumi was walking in the woods near a sacred lake when the Shadow Witch that cursed Sakura years before appeared. She cursed her with a demon that would take over her body on a Full Moon Night. When Hikari found out about this, she tried to seal away the demon, but only Izumi herself knows if it is gone for good. Izumi is trying to find someone who can rid her of this awful curse.  
Appearance: She has long black hair with blue highlights. Her eyes are of a crystal blue and her skin of white ivory. She usually wears a blue colored traditional dress or a kimono, especially at special occasions. She almost never wears make up and has a soft appearance to her. She has a charm that matches her gentleness.

Synopsis

Long ago, an evil witch cast a spell of darkness over the land of Alphan. The witch had powers greater than you could imagine. Although she was the most powerful in the land, her oracle predicted her downfall by a group of four. Those for has the powers of the cardinal directions. She killed the oracle and cursed these four. She cursed all who opposed her. Those four are Sakura, Izumi, Kurogane, and Daisuke. These four adventurers have familiars given to them by the Time-Space witch. She granted them all the same wish for the price of four. The wish: To be cure of the curse and defeat the Shadow Witch. The Shadow Witch can travel between dimensions, so for the price of Daisuke's necklace that was his little brothers, Sakura's aunt's charm, Kurogane's seal and eyes, and Izumi's mother's ring. These four things gave them four familiars that can travel between dimensions, but at random. With these familiars, and their will to defeat the Shadow Witch, the group of four will set their foot on a perilous journey which they will encounter many foes and allies. This is where their journey begins.


End file.
